


Very Convenient

by Cohava



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fellatio, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Very polite sexual situations, author is very late on her prompts, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #11 ( ...I know)Prompt: Cross-dressingAn unfortunate incident turns very fortunate when an impromptu clothing change leads to an office dalliance.





	Very Convenient

“Good morning, Control.”

“Good morning, Tony!”

“I’ve brought you your coffee.”

“Tony, that’s ever so kind of you.”

“You are very welcome, Control.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Of course you may, Control.”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to be wearing a skirt.”

“Ah, yes! Yes, yes, yes. That is a very acute observation, Control. I am, indeed, wearing a skirt.”

“And may I also ask you how this came to be?”

“Of course, of course. You see, while I was brewing your coffee I happened to spill a pot of it all over my lap. As you might imagine, a potful of hot coffee all over one’s lap is both painful and uncomfortable; therefore, Valerie very kindly allowed me to borrow her emergency skirt so I could change out of my very sticky trousers, which is why I am, as you see, currently wearing a skirt.”

“I see! Sounds like you had quite an adventure, Tony.”

“Indeed I did, Control.”

“Well, Tony, you and I have been friends for quite some time; I very much hope that you won’t mind me remarking that seeing you in a skirt appears to have greatly aroused me. As long, of course, as my statement did not make you feel uncomfortable and/or threatened. Did it?”

“Not at all! In fact, I found it very flattering. Thank you for sharing your feelings, Control.”

“Marvellous! You are very welcome, Tony. Since this is the case, then, I wonder if you would like to sit on my desk with your legs spread so that I may take advantage of the very convenient skirt that you are wearing to perform a sexual favour on you.”

“Colour me intrigued, Control! If I may, which sexual favour did you have in mind?”

“Well, Tony, I was thinking fellatio would be the most appropriate to this situation. Do you agree?”

“Why yes, Control, it sounds delightful! I trust you will allow me to return the favour, too, after you’re done pleasuring me.”

“Thank you, I would appreciate it very much, Tony.”

“Splendid! If you wouldn’t mind moving some of your files over, I will sit on your desk then…”

“There you go, Tony.”

“That is a very comfortable desk you have here, Control.”

“Thank you, Tony, I’ve often thought so. May I lift your lovely skirt a little?

“Be my guest!”

“My, Tony, you are already halfway aroused!”

“Very observational, Control. Yes, as it happens, anticipation rather does the trick for me.”

“Quite convenient.”

“Quite.”

“And may I…”

“Ah, yes! Carry on, Control.”

“...”

“Oh!” 

“...”

“Ah!”

“...”

“A… a little faster, Control, if you don’t mind…”

“It will be my pleasure, Tony.”

“T-thank you, Control… this is… Ah! Perfect…”

“Mmph.”

“...”

“...”

“...I should warn, you, Control, I’m about to climax. Ooh!”

“Mf.”

“Ngh!”

“...”

“...”

“Thank you so much, Control. It was thoroughly enjoyable.”

“Glad you thought so, Tony, I enjoyed it as well.”

“Is it my turn, then? I am very eager to reciprocate.”

“By all means, Tony!”


End file.
